In a computerized content delivery network, first-party content providers can provide information for presentation of resources, such as web pages, documents, applications, and/or other resources. Additional third-party content can be presented on a device together with the first-party content. Thus, a user viewing a resource can access the first-party content that is the subject of the resource as well as the third-party content that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the resource. Certain third-party content may redirect the device to another resource different from the resource originally provided by the first party. However, a third-party content item should not automatically redirect the client device.